Locations in New Leaf
Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf is sent primarily in the State of Lincoln which is based off the state of Illinois. Major Cities *Caldwell (Springfield) *Heartworks (Chicago) *Treeford (Rockford) Counties #Quincy County (Adams County) #Cairo County (Alexander County) #Governor County (Bond County) #Pierre County (Boone County) #Johnston County (Williamson County) #Bureau County (Brown County & Bureau County) #Virginia County (Calhoun, Carrol, Cass, Champaign, Christian, Clark, Clay, Clinton, and Coles County) #James County (Cook County) #Treeford County (Winnebago County) #Caldwell County Locations by County Caldwell County --- Cities ---- #Caldwell #Redbud (Auburn) #Grove City (Leland Grove) #Neil (Virden) --- Villages --- #Hamburg (Berlin) #Taurus (Buffalo) #Buffalo (Cantrall) #Katerina (Chatham) #Pure Lake (Clear Lake) #Burketon (Curran) #Dawson (Dawson) #Marineron (Diveron) #Modestview (Grandview) #Town of Lincoln (Illiopolis) #Sangamon (Jerome) #Neiltown (Loami) #Greaseburg (Mechanicsburg) #New Hamburg (New Berlin) #Onio (Pawnee) #Caldell Plains (Pleasant Plains) #Riverton (Riverton) #Winchester (Rochester) #Matilda (Sherman) #Southern View (Southern View) #Shark (Spaulding) #Virden (Thayer) #Johnston (Williamson) --- Unincorporated communities --- #Marksman (Andrew) #Piker (Archer) #Come By Chance (Barclay) #Return (Barr) #Allenburg (Bates) #Autumnberry (Berry) #Typhoon (Bissell) #White Oak (Bradfordton) #Forum (Breckenridge) #Lockhart (Buckhart) #Taurus Hart (Buffalo Hart) #Seville (Cimic) #Quartzville (Clayville) #Farmvale (Farmingdale) #Grovearm (Glenarm) #Island Grove (Island Grove) #Journey (Lowder) #Young City (New City) #Old Hamburg (Old Berlin) #Question Hill (Riddle Hill) #Montgomery (Salisbury) #Iqaluit (Toronto) #Potato (Zenobia) Bureau County #Quinton (Princeston) #Zephyr (Ripley) Johnston County --- Cities --- #Fox (Marion) #Mirror Springs (Creal Springs) #Changeville (Carterville) #Nord (Herrin) #Berkshire (Hurst) #Mercer City (Johnston City) --- Villages --- #Charming (Pittsburg) #Rockskin (Stonefort and Carrier Mills) #Lightning Strike (Bush) #Watermelon (Cambria) #Nephilim-Nephalem (Colp) #Maybe New (Crainville) #Sky Blue (Energy) #Possum Spur (Freeman Spur) #Elijahtown (Spillertown) --- Census-designated places --- #Erwins Orchard (Crab Orchard) #Charleston (Whiteash) --- Unincorporated --- #Speedrun (Corinth) #Williamshaw (Crenshaw) #Admiralmaine (Dewmaine) #Absher (Dykersburg) #Lake Inc (Lake of Egypt) #No. 1 (No. 9) #Peterton (Paulton) #Bartons Mill (Pulleys Mill) --- Ghost towns --- #Vete de Aquí (Clifford) #E-E (Chamness) #Little Juarez (Halfway; Little Juarez) #Little Mendez (Halfway) James County --- Cities --- *Heartworks --- Villages --- *South Heartworks Heights (South Chicago Heights) *Something Ridge (Burr Ridge) *Larkinge (Niles) #Road Street (Prospect Street) *Aether (South Holland) #Oven Drive *Paranoia (Justice) *Cue (Golf) *Heartworks Ridge --- Towns ---- *Tarmsworth (Cicero) #Tarmsworth Avenue *Heartworks Heights Virginia County --- Cities --- *Azura (Charleston) --- Villages --- *Musswellbrook (Brussels) *Bleakgarde (Chadwick) *Fearland (Ashland) *Warrington (Mahomet) *Ruthorham (Bulpitt) *Fernsworth (Westfield) *Millmore (Xenia) *Smoothbourne (Keyesport) Cairo County *Alexander (Cairo) *Amberdale (McClure) Governor County *Smoothbourne (Keyesport *Mudvale (Greenville) Pierre County *Cerul (Belvidere) *Oxburn (Poplar Grove) *Rustmouth (Timberlane) Neighbourhoods/Areas Caldwell #White Oaks Hill (Vinegar Hill) ##Vixen Street (W Vine Street) ##1st Street (S 1st Street) ##Modest Avenue (Grand Avenue) ##Cashmere Street (W Allen Street) ##Way Street (Henrietta Street) ##Forum Street (Pasfield Street) ##Idlewood Avenue (W Lawrence Avenue) ##Vinewood Street (W Cook/E Cook Street) ##Scarlet Street (W Scarritt Street) ##Autumn Street (S Spring Street) ##Jefferson Street (Williams Street) ##Angel Pine Avenue (W Fayette Avenue) ##Trenton Street (S College Street) ##Callahan Street (W Canedy Street) ##Harwood Street (W Chenery Street) ##Old Street (New Street) ##Red Light Street (W/E Edwards Street) ##Largo street (W Capitol Street) ##Wormley Street (W/E Monroe Street) ##Belmont Street (Lewis Street) ##Worthington Street (W Washington Street) ##Rockford Avenue (Parker Avenue) ##Bedford Street (N 1st Street) ##Algonquin Street (W Adams Street) #Old Meritocracy Hill (Old Aristocracy Hill) ##Idlewood Avenue (E Lawrence Avenue) ##Scarlet Street (E Scarritt Street) ##Vixen Street (E Vine Street) ##Cashmere Street (E Allen Street) ##Callahan Street (E Canedy Street) ##Vinewood Street (E Vinewood Street) ##Red Light Street (E Edwards Street) ##Wormley Street (E Monroe Street) #Pines (Oaks) ##Aristocratic Park (Schlitt Park) ##Parkview Drive (Parkview Drive) ##James Road (Milford Road) #Worthington Knolls (Washington Knolls) ##Modest Avenue (S Grand Avenue) ##Buyers' Boulevard (S MacArthur Boulevard) ##Grove Avenue (W Leland Avenue) ##Worthington Park (Washington Park) #Modest Central (Grand Central) ##Arachnid Street (W/E Laurel Street) ##Vercotti Street (W/E Oak Street) #Rivertown (Laketown) ##River Plaza Drive (Lake Plaza Drive) ##River Shore Drive (W Lake Shore Drive) ##Johnson Drive (Stevenson Drive) ##Johnson Park (Paul A Barker Park) #Burning Patch (Cabbage Patch) #Pine Ridge (Oak Ridge) ##Anders Park (Douglas Park) ##Modest Avenue (N Grand Avenue W) ##Grayson Street (W & E Mason Street) ##Cameron Street (W Reynolds Street) ##Candice Street (Taylor Street) ##Cabinet Street (W & E Carpenter Street) #Some Park (Enos Park) ##Some Park (Enos Park) ##Body Street (Union Street) ##Fifth Street (N 5th Street) ##World Street (E Miller Street) ##Sixth Street (N 6th Street) ##Some Avenue (E Enos Avenue) ##Cabinet Street (E Carpenter Street) ##Seventh Street (N 7th Street) #Tanbury (Pillsbury) ##Some Avenue (E Enos Avenue) ##World (E Miller Street) ##Eleventh Street (N 11th Street) ##Twelfth Street (N 12th Street) ##Moosey Avenue (E Matheny Ave) #Schmidt (Iles Park) ##Schmidt Park (Iles Park) ##Vercotti Street (E Oak Street) #Homestead Park (Pioneer Park) ##Homestead Park #Spearstart (Mather and Wells) #East Caldwell (Eastview) #Einsburg (Northgate) #By-Northeast (Irisdale) #Stormborough (Lincoln Park) ##Storm Park (Lincoln Park) #Red-Letter Storm-Side (Historic West-Side) #Worthington Boulevard (Williams Boulevard) ##Worthington Park (Washington Park) #West Modest Place (West Grand Place) #Chinwood Forum (Westwood Forum) #Chinchester (Westchester) #Verdant Aires (Glen Aires) #Little Phuket (West Koke Mill, East Koke Mill, & Mill Creek) #West Side Little Phuket (West Side Koke Mill & Harrison Park) #Akula (Collingwood & Jefferson Park) ##Akula Park (Jefferson Park) ##Worthing Street (W Worthing Street) ##Akula Drive (Collingwood Drive) ##Akula Hill Lane (Woodbury Hill Lane) ##Little Phuket Road (N Koke Mill Road) ##Oak Ridge Drive (Pine Ridge Drive) ##Green Frogger Drive (Green Forest Drive) ##Sparrow Drive (Maple Glen Drive) ##Volatus Trace (Natchez Trace) ##Cazador Trace (Spanish Trace) ##Hunter Circuit (Bounty Circuit) ##Havok Drive (Melissa Drive) ##Armadillo Road (Clipper Road) ##Volito Drive (Briana Drive) ##Defender Road (Bluff Road) ##Preston Road (Brighton Road) ##Cannon Court (Easton Court) ##Caldwellbrook Drive (Springbrook Drive) ##Pinebrook Drive (Westbrook Drive) ##Whitebrook Court (Flowerbrook Court) ##Snowberry Drive (Hollybrook Drive) ##Allen Drive (Barrybrook Drive) ##Binbrooke Road (Prestwick Road) ##Operator Drive (Kensington Drive) ##Riverbrook Court (Lakebrook Court) ##Riverport Drive (Newport Drive) ##Beacon Court (Fairfax Court) ##Heston Lane (Cider Mill Lane) ##Miller Point (Covenantry Point) ##Memorial Parkway (Veterans Parkway) ##Besra Ridge Drive (Beacon Ridge Drive) ##Cannon Drive (Illmos Drive) ##Cartwood Street (Carlwood Street) ##Shaewood Street (Chetwood Street) ##Stratumwood Street (Johnwood Street) ##Maplewood Street (Shepwood Street) ##Oakwood Street (Ottowood Street) #Akula Hills (Youngston/Holiday Hills) ##Raindance Road (Mesa Road) ##Havok Court (Carolyn Court) ##Hunter Road (Holiday Road) ##Savage Avenue (Emporia Avenue) ##Maverick Avenue (Marchelle Avenue) ##Swiftview Drive (Skyview Drive) ##Leviathan Drive (Shelly Drive) ##Buzzard Road (Royal Road) #Ill-Gotten Residence (Val-E-Vue) #Canon Lake (Deepwood Lake) #White Oak (Archer) ##White Oak Park (Rotary Park) ##Millennial Park (Centennial Park) #Verdeant Piper (Piper Glen) ##Verdeant Piper Golf Course #Wakewake (Trevi Gardens, Country Place, Harmony Court, & Lake Pointe) ##Dreamwind Park (Stormwind Park) #Caldwell Lake Shore Improvement (Springfield Lake Shore Improvement) #Twine Lakes (Twin Lakes) #Twine Heights (Devereux Heights) #Caldwell Corridor (Springfield South Corridor, Harvard Park, & Bunn Park) Heartworks #South Heartworks (South Chicago) #The Hedge (The Bush) #South Bank (South Shore) #Worthington Heights (Washington Heights) #East Side (East Side) #Editorial Heights (Calumet Heights) #Arthurian Park (Avalon Park) #Profiler (Hegewisch) ##Redwood Street #Spencer (Lakeview) #Frostside (Burnside) #Channing (Chatham) #South Marsden (South Deering) #South-Westland (West Pullman) #Southland (Pullman) #MacFarlane (Riverdale) #West Holland (Beverly) ##Devonshire Drive #Mount Rhapsody (Mount Greenwood) #Wapona Bark (Morgan Park) #Midnight Holland (Auburn Gresham) #Tempest (Ashburn) #Angelpalm (Englewood) #West Angelpalm (West Englewood) #Heartworks Lawn (Chicago Lawn) #Angel Lawn (West Lawn) #Glade (Clearing) #Marshal Ridge (Garfield Ridge) #Westwood (West Elsdon) #Marshal Heights (Archer Heights) #Piker Park (Gage Park) #Marshal Park (Brighton Park) #Parkland (Mckinley Park) #Improved Civic (New City) #Greater Modest Crossing (Great Grand Crossing) #Jekyll Park (Hyde Park) #Grovelawn (Woodlawn) #Modest Boulevard (Grand Boulevard) #Pineland (Oakland) #Rin Copse (Kenwood) #Arthurian (Douglas) #Wilson Park (Puller Park) #Armadillo Square (Armour Square) #Chinatown #Scaffold Port (Bridgeport) #Nigh South (Near South) #Thrace (Greektown) #South West Side (Lower West Side) #Italian Relish (Heart of Italy) ##Aquamarine Island Avenue #Thompson (Pilsen) #East Thompson (East Pilsen) #North Lawnvale (North Lawndale) #Nigh Side Lawnvale (South Lawndale) #Little Hamlet (Little Village) #Power Square (Marshall Square) #Amour Square (Homan Square) #Near West (Loop) #Nigh North (Near North) #Lincoln Medical District (Illinois Medical District) #Little Italy (Little Italy) #Twins (Tri-Taylor) #Motherly Island (Northerly Island) #East Jackson Park (East Garfield Park) #West City (Fifth City) #West Jackson Park (West Garfield Park) #Westgate (West Loop Gate) #New East Side #New West Side (West Loop) #River North #Noble Statute (Magnificent Mile) #Rivervilla (Streeterville) #Harlequin (Cabrini-Green) #Graytown (Old Town) #Gilded Coast (Gold Coast) #Mest Island (Goose Island) #Weston (West Town) #River West #John Park (Smith Park) #New Pripyat (Ukranian Village) #Magnificent Square (Noble Square) #Weston Park (Wicker Park) #Decker Park (Humboldt Park) #West Decker Park (West Humboldt Park) #North Aiden (North Austin) #Aiden (Austin) #South Aiden (South Aiden) #North (North Side) #Beaumont (Lincoln Park) #Beaumont Ranch (Ranch Triangle) #Springview (Lakeview) #North Side Centre (North Center) #Kegandale (Avondale) #Ellie Square (Logan Square) #Uptown #Edgelake (Edgewater) #Spring Square (Lincoln Square) #West Ridge #Girder Park (Rogers Park) #Glenwood (Forest Glen) #North Park #Loop Park (Albany Park) #Buckingham Park (Jefferson Park) #Paleto Park (Norwood Park) #Forest Park (Edison Park) #O'Neil (O'Hare) #Backwood (Hermosa) #Beaumont Cragrin (Belmont Cragrin) ##Beachwood Avenue #Evanson (Montclare) #Kingsley (Dunning) #Northwest Park (Portage Park) #Jericho Park (Irving Park) Charming #Tumbleweed Avenue (Scranton Avenue) #Brimstone Avenue (Hocking Valley Avenue) #Charming Road (Pittsburg Road) #Rhodes Avenue (Pennsylvania Avenue) #Gaptooth Street (Dallas Street) #Ridgewood Avenue (Colp Avenue/6th W Street) #Pikes Street (Carlyle Street) #Benedict Street (Sanford) #Hennigan Street (Buckhart Street) #Greenhollow Street (Price Street) #Dixon Street (Dudley Street) #Rattlesnake Hollow Street (Beasley Street) #Rogue Valley Street (Division Street) #Parker Mile (Slater Street) #Repentance Street (Lodge Street) #Wild Sage Avenue (Edwards Avenue) #Red Feverfew Avenue (Avery Avenue) #Rare Sage Street (Dewey Street) #Common Sage Street (Caroline Street) #Wild Raccoon Street (Church Street) #Battle Royale Street (Otey Street) #Violet Sage Street (Frye Street) #Hummingbird Snowdrop Street (Ervin Street) #Prairie Currant Street (Perry Street) #Golden Poppy Avenue (Keystone Avenue) #Angle Pine Avenue (Lehigh Valley Avenue) Rockskin #Rockskin Road (Stonefort Road) Category:Locations